


call me, sweetie, kiss me bloody

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Open Marriage, Pre-Canon, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Mitchell reunited with Daisy and Ivan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Being Human UK' nor am I profiting from this.

Daisy calls him sweetie, kissing him with a wet, bloody mouth. Somewhere under their bed a maid is screaming, begging for them to let her go. Ivan walks around the bed, scraping his shoes over the uneven hardwood floor. 

"Oh, sweetie," Daisy coos, scraping blood off his chin. "Do you ever realize how much we miss you?" 

Ivan flips her skirt upward, pausing to admire her bare ass and creamy thighs. A dark, cruel look flashes through his eyes. The meaning is clear: mine. Still, he smiles at Mitchell, stroking her with a strange gentleness.

"Do you ever miss us?"

Somewhere under their bed, a maid is sobbing and rubbing snot across her hands and face. 

Oh, God, he misses them.


End file.
